Secret Love
by musicbuddy
Summary: Diary and journal entries by Sam and Jake about who they secretly love.
1. Journal Entries

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Phantom Stallion no matter how many times I wish that I do.

This is my second fanfic and first fanfic for Phantom Stallion. Right now it's a one shot but if you want it to be more than that let me know. I always like to hear if people like my stories and to get critique.

**Secret Love**

Dear Diary,

I don't know what to do! I see Jake at school everyday and when he comes here to work with the horses and it keeps getting harder to act normally around him. I finally realized that I like him as more than a friend but he still thinks of me as a pest. When I'm around him it's hard to be myself because I don't want him to get angry and not talk to me. It also would be horrible if he found out I like him and he doesn't feel the same way, which he doesn't, and then avoids me altogether.

Lately we haven't been hanging out as much as we used to. I'm afraid we're drifting apart and next year will be even worse when he leaves for college. I wish Jake would give some indication that he liked me. I can't stop thinking about him and how hot he is. His tan skin and six pack glistening with sweat as he works when it gets to hot outside to leave his shirt on, ah!! I have to stop thinking about his body and long dark flowing hair. OK that's it I need some air and a long talk with Jen.

-Sam

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Journal,

Every time I write dear journal I feel so weird. I'm a man now I shouldn't still keep a journal but it helps me relax so I guess it's ok, as long as my brothers never find it. To get right to the point, lately I can't get Sam off my mind. I don't know when it happened but now she's a woman. I remember when she was born and I thought she was cute but as she got older I just thought she was annoying, which is why I call her Brat. We haven't been riding or hanging out together very much lately and I feel bad about it. Whenever she asks to do something together I say I'm busy, I hope she doesn't think I'm mad at her. The reason is that whenever I'm around her I don't know how to act. It's all I can do to keep myself from pulling her to me and kissing her. She doesn't even realize the things that she does that drive me crazy. Sometimes I think she does know and is just taunting me.

I feel terrible when I have less than pure thoughts about Sam. We've been friends almost our entire lives and she thinks of me as an older brother. It's like I'm violating her trust, her fathers trust. I wish she liked me too. I guess I'll just have to leave it be, there's nothing I can do to make her like me.

Jake

**A/N: **While I was writing Jakes part I wanted to yell at him and tell him that Sam liked him and he should do something about it. Please review and tell me what you think, and if I should make this more than a one shot. I'm mad at fanfiction it won't let me indent my paragraphs so yes I'm aware of it and angry about it. Thanks


	2. A Chat With Jen

**A/N:** This is for the 3 people that wanted me to continue the story. Thankyou for your support :).

**A Chat With Jen**

After finishing the entry Sam went downstairs to call Jen. As she was coming down the stairs Gram spotted her and called out "Slow down Sam! One of these days you're going to break your neck."

"Sorry Gram" Sam mumbled. "Can I go for a ride? I'm going to call Jen and see if she can come with if I can go." Gram thought for a moment and said "As long as your chores are done you may go." Sam smiled and said "Thanks Gram!" while running towards the phone. She dialed Jen's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jen it's Sam."

"Oh, Hey Sam! What's Up?"

"Can you go for a ride?"

"Let me ask my mom, hang on."

"OK no problem" Sam said as she heard Jen asking.

"My mom gave the OK. Meet me at War Drum Flatts in 10?"

"See ya there, Bye"

"Bye"

--------------

Sam was waiting with Ace when she saw Jen's outline riding towards her on her mare Silly. "Hey whats up?" Jen said as she approached Sam. "Well there's something important I need to talk to you about."

"Is everything OK??" Jen exclaimed.

"Yes! Everythings fine don't worry! My problems are about some feelings for Jake that I just realized I had. There more than feelings of friendship" Sam said sheepishly.

"I knew it!" Jen yelled, "I had a feeling this would happen."

Sam was shocked, "How did you know! I didn't even know, and if you did you could have clued me in." Just as Jen was about to reply another rider rider came up to them. "Sam," Jake said with a nod in greeting. "Hi Jake." Sam said while blushing at the same time as Jen said "Well thanks a lot, you don't even acknowledge me!"

**A/N: **What do you think of the second chapter? Please give honest oppinions. I know it's short but I wanted to update quickly and be able to ask, which way do you think I should go making Jake jealous, which I think is used really often, having them find each other just by interacting, or some other way? Tell me what you think.


	3. How can I tell him?

**AN: **I'm so sorry it took so long to get this up! I hate it when I'm reading a story and an author never updates so I feel really bad for doing it to all of you. Hopefully I will be updating much more often and getting the rest of this story out there. Thanks!

How can I tell him?

Jake looked at Jen while Sam was laughing and said "Brat's friend" with a slight nod; which made Sam laugh even harder.

"Well that's so much better!" Jen said with a huff.

Still grinning Sam turned to Jake. "So what are you doing here anyway Jake?"

"Just was riding when I saw you and came to say hi." Jake pulled the brim of his hat down over his eyes which made Sam look thoughtful.

"What's wrong Jake?"

He blanked out his expression and denied anything was wrong, "Nothing, I'll see you later Brat, I'm coming over to work the new horse."

"Oh, see you later Jake..."

Jake was riding off when Jen asked what was wrong with him. "I'm not sure." Sam said frowning.

"Ok... Well back to our subject before we were so rudely interupted. What brought this on?"

"I think I'll let that little comment go this time. Anyway, I was thinking about him while I was writing yesterday and, I started to think about his body and his face. I don't know how it happened but I never noticed when he became a man."

"Personally, Jake doesn't appeal to me at all but I know what you're talking about. Especially with those brothers of his."

Sam laughed and got a dreamy look on her face, "His parents sure did a good job."

"Yea, they must have had fun him and his brothers are so close in age." Jen said grinning.

"Jen! Well great now I have to get those thoughts out of my head ew. But, thanks for not over reacting about this. I wasn't even sure about what my feelings were for him and you helped me put things in perspective. Now the only problem is figuring out how to clue him in too."

**AN: **How did you like it? Please review and tell me what you think. Feel free to give positive suggestions :)


	4. The Plan

**AN: **When I started writing this chapter I had no idea where I wanted this to go, but I think I have a better idea now. This chapter is just the beginning but its a start. Hope you like it! D

**The Plan**

Sam's POV

I jumped away startled, as Darell came up behind me and gave me a huge hug, "Sammy girl! How's it goin'?"

"Hi Darell, I'm good whats up with you?" I said grinning, but sending a glare at Jake who was cracking up after I was startled.

"Brat you should consider joining the high jump team, you would win all the meets!"

"Shut up Jake" I stuck my tongue out at him and said bye to Darell before heading off toward Jen's locker. Darell will drive me crazy one day, and I hate it how Jake is always laughing at me. I wish he would notice I'm not two anymore. It would be amazing if one day Jake was the one to come up and give me a hug, I definitely wouldn't jump away from that hug. No, I would just melt into a puddle at his feet.

"Hey Sam" Jen was looking at me with a funny look. "What are you thinking about so hard?"

"I need to figure out how to make Jake notice I'm not a little kid anymore. I don't know how much longer I can take him being so distant and just my friend. Today was the first time he's talked to me at school in forever."

"Hey, cheer up, I'm sure we can figure something out. Sam you're beautiful and it would take a fool not to notice that, especially after what I have planned."

"Uh oh, Jeniffer Kenworthy what are you thinking of doing? It better not be anything that will land me under house arrest until I'm 50."

"Don't worry I'll make sure everything is set up and your dad won't find out about it. Trust Me."

"Somehow I find it difficult to believe that, you look like the Chesire Cat right now. But, I trust you. Just please, please, please, tell me what you're going to do beforehand."

"Of course! My plan wouldn't't work unless you were fully informed, well now that I think about it... It may work better that way."

"JEN!"

"Relax, I was just kidding. I'll meet up with you at lunch, OK? I have some things to take care of."

"Bye, see you later."

I'm very worried, who knows what Jen will come up with, I guess I'll just have to trust her on this.

**AN: **Tell me what you think of it please! Girls, if you've ever had fun torturing a guy with what you do knowing exactly how its affecting him, I think you may know where this is going and how much fun it will be. Sam won't have an easy time though, remember she still thinks that he hasn't noticed her at all but Jen know's differently. If you have any fun suggestions feel free to tell me and I'll of course give you credit! Thanks :)


	5. And I Lover Her

**Disclaimer: **I noticed I keep forgetting to put up a disclaimer so this is officially the disclaimer for the rest of the story. I don't own Phantom Stallion, I wish I did but I don't :(.

**AN: **First, thank you to everyone who reviewed! It felt so good to sign in and have so many reviews from people who like my story! Second, I've been looking back at my chapters because I don't want to lose the type of character traits I've been building on and I really hope I haven't so far. I was rereading the first chapter and I had forgotten what Jake had said about how Sam makes him feel, I guess my subconscious just pulled it back together. OK long AN sorry, on to the story!

**And I Love Her**

Jake's POV

"Hey bro whats up?"

I looked up and saw Darell standing next to me, "Hey Darell nothing much. Just thinking about working on a new mare."

"So you finally told Sam! Way to go!"

I shot him a frown, I can't believe he just goes around yelling out how he feels about girls, let alone how I feel. "No I didn't, I meant an actual female horse Darell. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Oh, well that sucks! You really need to tell her, or someone else will move in on her. She's one hot girl."

"Yeah she is, and you better stay away from her." I would break every bone in his body if ever tried doing anything with Sam. I know how most girls he dates end up, alone and heartbroken.

"OK, OK don't worry! I know shes off limits. Every other guy in this school doesn't."

"Stop reminding me. Lets just get to class."

I rarely get lost in my thoughts, but I didn't even notice where we were headed because I was thinking about Sam. Darell's bellow though, brought me back to reality. "Sammy girl! How's it goin'?" I couldn't help but laugh when I saw how high Sam jumped when Darell hugged her. Though I can't forget to yell at him later for that.

"Hi Darell, I'm good what's up with you?" She was talking to him but glaring at me.

I didn't even mean to say anything or how I thought of it but out of nowhere I said, "Brat you should consider joining the high jump team, you'd win all the meets!"

She looked hurt, but it was mixed with something I hadn't noticed before. I don't know what it was though. All she did was yell at me and stomp away, of course she couldn't leave without sticking her tongue out at me at least once. Why did she have to do that? Does she even know what it does to me when I see her tongue? The next time she does that I may not have to much self restraint, especially when she storms away and I see her butt as she leaves. I have to say, riding horses does wonders for her body.

"JAKE! Hello, anybody there?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Darell, I was kind of zoned out."

"Yea, zoned out looking at Sam's butt. It is a very nice one." His grin was huge and I wanted to smack it off his face.

"Don't think I forgot about that hug! What do you think you were doing? You can't just go up to her and smother her like that."

"No, I think she'll jump away every time. But I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you did it."

I think Darell has finally lost it, "What are you talking about? She thinks of me as a brother; she may not jump away but only because she thinks of me as family. I wish she thought of me as more."

"Believe me man, she does. I saw the look she gave you. You may not have recognized it because you never notice it when girls are falling over trying to get you to notice them, but I notice it. She likes you, do something about it!"

"Darell you're nuts and you need to get a life. If anything happens with Sam, which it won't, then it will happen but she's to young for me to just go after her."

"Whatever man, see you later."

"Bye, see you at lunch." He doesn't know what he's talking about, does he?

**AN: **What do you think? I can't wait to see what Jake does when Sam is actually trying to get his attention, or how funny it may be when Sam tries to flirt. I hope this sounded like it was coming from a guy, I tried my best, if any guys are reading my story or if you have any suggestions to make this more guy-like let me know. Thanks:D

P.S.- 5 points if you know what the title is from. Hint- its a song from an older band.


End file.
